


Xanthippe

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Endearments, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Memories, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Xanthippe means an ill-tempered woman. So, Lillian Joy doesn't understand why her father uses that word as an endearment for her mother. Deciding to just ask her Dad, Harry Potter shares his memories of the hilarious origin of his pet name for his wife, Hermione. ONE-SHOT.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Galore [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Xanthippe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manwe_Illuvatarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Illuvatarian/gifts).



**XANTHIPPE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Fifteen-year-old Lillian Joy Potter, the eldest child of Harry and Hermione Potter, has heard of the word 'Xanthippe' for most of her life. In fact, it's the first most complicated word she could ever remember as a toddler. With its odd pronunciation 'zan-thi-pee', the word used to make her giggle as a little girl. What's even weirder is the fact that ever since her childhood, her father only uses the word 'Xanthippe' as an endearment to her mother.

During her playdates with her friends or when she attended muggle pre-school, she recalls that her friends' parents address each other with endearments that are usually something sweet. Words such as love, darling, honey, and sweetheart are the most popular ones. Because of that, she does not understand why her father chose a very difficult pet name for her mother.

Since the Potter children have long been accustomed to hearing this fancy word, it's just something normal to them. Her curiosity about the meaning behind her father's special moniker for her mother piqued when she stumbled upon a book in their family library. It's Christmas break so she and her two younger brothers are back at the family manor. Being the only daughter of the Brightest Witch of the Age, she decided to do some advanced reading for her upcoming OWLs. Since Muggle Studies is one of the subjects she plans to take a test in, she's perusing this book on the history of Ancient Greece when she found a rather unfavorable account of the word 'Xanthippe' _._

According to the book, Xanthippe is the wife and mother to the three children of the classical Greek philosopher, Socrates. While that tidbit of information is impressive, the famous anecdote about her is what makes her father's endearment rather upsetting, to say the least. Xanthippe is famous for being a shrew. There's this story that Xanthippe threw a bucket of washing water on her husband because of anger. Hence, the word is now used to describe an ill-tempered woman.

This new information is so confusing to her. Why would her father use this endearment in the first place? Better yet, why would her mother allow it? _Okay… So, Mum could indeed be a very scary woman when she's angry. Uncle Ron calls her 'brilliant but scary… And of course, there's this whole business about her political influence… As the dynamic and determined Head of the DMLE and sure-win successor of Minister Shacklebolt upon retirement, Hermione Potter is one formidable woman…_

"But it still doesn't make sense," she muttered while haphazardly stirring her teaspoon to blend the honey and milk to her green tea.

"What doesn't make sense, Joy?" Her father asked with an amused grin as he leaned on the kitchen's door frame.

"Dad!" She gasped in surprise.

"Hello, Joy! Why is my bookworm princess still awake at eleven in the evening?" Her father sat on the stool in front of her.

"I've been doing some light reading. You know, some early prep for OWLs," she shrugged.

"You really are your mother's daughter," her father's green eyes, which she inherited, sparkled with pride.

"You say that all the time!" She huffed which made her father chuckle.

"I heard you muttering about something that doesn't make sense though... So, pray tell?" Her father whispered conspiratorially. In as much as she loved her mum and dad, they could be so annoying and invasive sometimes.

"You know how you call mum, Xanthippe, your endearment?"

"I don't use it very often, but that's correct. So, what about it?"

"Well, I came across this book – "

"Of course, you would," her father snorted.

"Dad!" She whined.

"Sorry, please continue," her father rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, I came across this book. It's about Ancient Greece. There's this information about Socrates, you know him, the philosopher?" She prodded which received a nod in return.

"Anyway, to my surprise, his wife's name is Xanthippe and she's called a shrew. The word even means an ill-tempered woman in the English dictionary!" She exclaimed.

"Okay… So?" Her dad had a confused look on his face.

"Honestly! Why would you call Mum that horrid nickname?" She was aghast.

"We never did tell you, Jamie, and Charlie the story behind that, eh?" Her father mused.

"Yes! So, I need to know why. Because really, I just don't understand!"

"Didn't your mum and I tell you and your brothers that we got together when I asked her to be my date for the Yule Ball when we returned for our final year at Hogwarts?" Her father had a pensive look on his face.

"Well yes, but you never explained how the whole Xanthippe thing came to be," she insisted.

"Ah, I see… This is rather hard to explain," her father's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

"But dad – "

"I could show you the pensieve memory if you like," her father said with excitement. _This must be a good memory if it makes him this happy just by sharing it with me through a pensieve… My dad is bloody whipped indeed,_ she thought fondly. She adored the way her parents loved and doted on each other.

"Alright, Dad. Should I make you some tea as well?" She grinned.

"No, thank you. Your taste in tea is so like your mother, so no," her father shook his head vehemently.

"Well then, lead the way Daddy-o!" She said cheekily as she grabbed her cup and stood up from her stool.

"To the library then, darling!" Her father pumped his fist in the air.

She followed her Dad to the center of the library. He summoned their family's pensieve with a flick of his wand. Carefully setting the marble bowl on the table, she watched as her father touched the tip of his wand to the side of his head while closing his eyes to extract the memory. When the thin glowing thread of memories was dropped into the bowl, the elegant pattern of runes engraved on its surface emitted a bright light.

"You go ahead, darling," her father pointed to the pensieve with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, Dad! Here I go," she smiled before she lowered her face to the swirling memories inside the bowl…

* * *

_Harry Potter sighed as he watched the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, leave the Gryffindor Common Room to get some books from the library. He had a look of longing as he stared at the portrait hole she just exited from._

" _Harry Potter, we need to talk," Ginny said with her arms crossed. He glanced around the crowded area and waved his wand to cast Muffliato charms to preserve their privacy._

" _Yes, Gin?" He asked the feisty redhead._

" _Read it," Ginny placed a magazine on his lap. He was gobsmacked when he saw a scantily-clad woman winking at him from the magazine's cover._

" _Er, Gin, I don't understand. Why are you handing me a copy of the PlayWizard?" He was confused._

" _Turn to page 33," she huffed. With a shrug, he obeyed her command. To his surprise, the title of the feature article seems to be about wooing different types of witches._

" _How to Get the Witch: Wooing the Four Types of Unattainable Women," he read the title aloud. He gave Ginny an odd look._

" _Read that and learn. After that, go get Hermione," Ginny commanded him._

" _I don't understand…" He denied._

" _Oh, come on, Harry! As your friend and ex, I know how you act around a girl you fancy… The way you acted around Cho your fifth year, and then me on your sixth, is a hundred times worse now with the way you are around Hermione… If she's not super stressed out about NEWTs, she'd notice the starry-eyed glances you've been throwing at her," Ginny said knowingly._

" _What? Me! Fancy Hermione – " at Ginny's challenging look, he sighed._

" _Okay! Okay! So, I do fancy her! But she doesn't like me like that," he admitted. He ran a hand through his messy hair in agitation._

" _Hence, the article. You need to up your game. Ask her to be your date to the Yule Ball," Ginny suggested._

" _But – "_

" _And before you use Ron as an excuse to not get your bloody act together, my idiot brother is busy chasing the skirts of his fangirls while playing Quidditch… So, what are you waiting for?" Ginny raised an eyebrow._

" _Er, thanks, Gin," he muttered as his cheeks flushed._

" _Well then, I'm glad we had this talk. I'm off to see my Neville," with a playful wink, Ginny left him so she could spend some time with her boyfriend._

_Knowing Ginny wouldn't give him this article if it wasn't helpful in some way, he turned to page 33 once again. The article has four sections._

_According to the feature, the most difficult woman to woo is the one with the 'Xanthippe – the Alpha Woman' profile. Coming in second is 'Aphrodite – the Drop-dead Gorgeous Goddess'. Third is 'Circe – the Master Seducer'. Lastly, there's 'Persephone – the Overly Protected Daughter'. Given the headings, he thought that Hermione fits the alpha woman profile so he read that section first…_

* * *

Lillian Joy, who just finished watching her father's memory, got confused and disappointed. _That's it? Just because of some silly article Aunt Ginny told him about?_ She's about to lift her face from the bowl when another memory started playing…

* * *

_Harry Potter is hiding behind a bookshelf as he replayed over and over again all the things he learned about wooing a 'Xanthippe' personality. The article says that you have to be cocky, cool, and collected. Playful teasing and making her annoyed are the best ways to get into an alpha woman's system since she likes to be challenged._

_He peeked from the place he was hiding and he saw Hermione there. She's sitting on her favorite corner of the library with Luna and Ginny. Since the other witches were good friends of his, he reckons that he could pull this off._

_He could overhear all three of them talking about hairstyles, gowns, and whatever it is that makes witches look better for the Yule Ball that's scheduled on Christmas Eve. Hermione talked about how she so longed to have better hair because she'd have to apply loads of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to achieve the look she wants. Deciding that this is a conversation he could definitely join in; he knows it's time. This is his chance to ask her to be his date for the Yule Ball._

_Clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look windswept instead of unkempt, he walked towards their table._

" _Hey, Hermione, Gin, Lu," he greeted with a cheeky grin._

" _Hi, Harry!" Ginny and Luna had knowing smiles on their faces._

" _Where were you, Potter? You're supposed to meet me here, fifteen minutes ago, since our rounds are about to start," Hermione frowned._

" _Look at the time!" Ginny said to Luna._

" _Yes! Well, we're off to go somewhere," Luna said._

" _Bye Hermione!" Ginny waved and dragged Luna away. Before leaving them alone, Ginny mouthed 'good luck'._

" _I'm so sorry, Ms. Head Girl. I got caught up with Quidditch practice," he pouted and she shook her head in exasperation._

" _I still don't understand your obsession with that dangerous sport," she snorted while piling her parchment and books so they could leave._

" _Hmmm… I heard that you girls were enjoying your Yule Ball talk of hair and gowns," he smirked._

" _Well, if you got here on time, we wouldn't have – "_

" _You don't need Sleekeazy's, trust me. Your hair's fine," he interrupted._

" _You're just patronizing me," she snorted._

" _Nah, it's true. You're perfect, well, almost perfect," he said with a teasing tone as his eyes looked her over. Instead of getting flustered at his subtle praise, he could see her getting riled up._

" _Then, pray tell me, Mr. Man-Who-Conquered, what is it that makes me just 'almost perfect'?" She asked with an eyebrow raised._

" _Your last name," he retorted._

" _Excuse me?" She frowned._

" _It just doesn't suit you really. You could do so much better," he playfully patted her hair in a patronizing manner since he was standing in front of her table._

" _I'll have you know my last name sounds just perfect," she glared at him._

" _It would sound more perfect if you change it," he smirked. He mentally did a happy dance when he felt her magic starting to ripple. It only means that she's starting to get angry._

" _Yeah? To what?" Her chocolate brown eyes shooting daggers at him._

" _Potter."_

_Using wandless magic, he summoned her bag and placed it on his shoulder. She remained rooted to her seat at his shocking statement with her jaw hanging in disbelief. Since Xanthippes, per information from the article, enjoy chasing after a cheeky man, he strutted away with a cool confident swagger._

" _Wait! Did you just propose something? Don't you walk away from me!" She exclaimed as she snapped out of her shock. He could hear her footsteps as she ran after him so he quickened his pace. He didn't run, he just wanted to put ample distance between them so she could keep on following him and then eventually catch on._

_Once outside the library, he hid on one of the corridors as he waited for her to pass by._

" _Now where did he go?" Hermione looked around. She yelped when she felt someone tugging on her hand. She glared at him when they were face to face once again._

" _Be my date to the Yule Ball," he whispered as he caged her in between the wall and his strong arms on each side of her head._

" _I – I – " Her cheeks had this beautiful blush and she was taking deep calming breaths._

" _You scared of me, Granger?" He challenged._

" _What? Of course, not!"_

" _Then be my date," he leaned in closer and his finger traced her jaw down to her chin as their eyes never broke the connection._

" _I – I… Yes, I'd love to," she finally agreed._

" _Brilliant," he said huskily before lowering his lips to capture her own. Her eyes widened in surprise before she closed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back…_

* * *

"Ew!" Lillian Joy exclaimed as she saw the memory of her parents' first kiss. It's sweet that her father shared this, but it also makes her feel weirded out.

"No wonder they're such a sweet loving couple," she mused as she watched the Head Boy and Head Girl kiss along the darkened corridor.

Suddenly, the memory changed once again…

* * *

_Harry Potter is busily fixing his cufflinks as he stood in front of the mirror in the Head's Common Room. Since he reckons his girlfriend would take a much longer time to get ready, he decided to wait for her there._

" _Hello, Harry," Hermione's sweet voice made him turn around to face her. His jaw dropped and the hand fussing on his right cufflink halted in mid-air._

_She looks so beautiful in her long black sleeveless gown with her hair pushed back and let loose behind her shoulders. She had light make up on and her lips tinted with blood-red lipstick. She wore no jewelry except for a pair of diamond stud earrings._

" _Hermione, you look – wow," he was mesmerized. As she walked towards him, his eyes followed her every move._

_She's now standing in front of him and they are just a foot away from each other._

" _Still not ready, Potter? Tsk! Tsk!" She giggled upon noticing his slack-jawed expression. Clearing his throat to calm himself down, he finally said something._

" _You take my breath away, Hermione… You look beautiful," he said before taking her right hand and pressing a kiss on her knuckles which made her blush._

" _Thank you," her eyes looked him over and she said, "Now I guess I have to help you get ready," she rolled her eyes._

" _Yes, please," he said sheepishly as he handed her a bowtie. She beckoned him to crouch down with a gesture of her finger. She moved closer and immediately fixed his tie. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume teasing his nostrils because of their proximity._

" _There... All done," she patted his shoulders and looked up to him with a kind smile._

" _Thanks, Hermione." He kissed her forehead before pulling away to retrieve his suit jacket. Putting it on, he stared at his reflection on the mirror. Extending his hand to her, he led her to stand by his side so they could see just how good they look together._

" _You're looking quite dashing tonight, Mr. Potter," she remarked as their eyes locked on the reflection._

" _As do you, my Xanthippe," he absentmindedly replied as he recalled the advice from the article that helped him get the courage to ask her out._

" _Xanthippe?! As in Socrates' wife?" She exclaimed. There's a frown that's starting to form on her beautiful face which made him chuckle._

" _According to a PlayWizard article, there are four difficult types of witches to woo. The most difficult is the alpha woman, or as the article calls it, Xanthippe. Just like you... And well, you are my alpha woman," he explained._

" _Well, now that you put it like that, it does sound nice… It's unique too," she replied with a thoughtful look._

" _You don't know how hard it was to finally muster the courage to ask you out," he admitted with a sheepish grin and she laughed._

" _You know, you could have just said, 'Hey Hermione! I like you,' that would have been easier than that play on my last name being the one thing that makes me imperfect," she teased._

" _But it worked, didn't it?" He said smugly and she rolled her eyes._

" _Yes! Yes! Now come along my idiot or we're going to be late," she held his hand._

" _Hah! If you keep calling me your idiot, I'll call you my Xanthippe," he said as they headed towards the door._

" _I don't mind. It's rather cute… But you may only call me your Xanthippe on special occasions. I'm not big on nicknames," she remarked before they exited the heads dormitory._

" _So… Since tonight is the Yule Ball, and it is a special occasion," his eyes twinkling with mischief._

" _Yes, tonight counts. You can call me your Xanthippe, my idiot," she said smartly and they laughed together while heading to the Gryffindor dormitories to meet Neville and Ginny. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he felt Hermione squeezing his hand so he looked at her._

" _Yes, my Xanthippe?" He said cheekily._

" _If you're gonna use that whole last name gimmick when you're asking me to marry you, I would definitely say no," she smirked._

" _Ah well, the PlayWizard still has more tricks up their sleeve that I could use," he retorted and she huffed playfully…_

* * *

Lillian Joy lifted her face from the pensieve since the memories finally ended. She glanced at her father who had an amused look on his face.

"Well?"

"So that's why you call her Xanthippe during birthdays, Valentine's day, and other important dates," she replied while picking up her now cold cup of tea.

"Yes, that's right. Did the memories answer your question?" Harry Potter asked as he wrapped an arm around his only daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, it did. Thanks for sharing your memories, Dad."

"You're welcome, darling."

"I noticed Mum's wedding dress is similar to her Yule Ball gown, except for the color of course," she remarked and her father nodded. When they reached her bedroom door, she kissed her father's cheeks.

"Good night, Dad!"

"Good night, Joy. Sweet dreams," with a wave, her father left. Closing her door, she smiled. _It's so nice to know more about my parents' love story..._

* * *

"Harry Potter, where were you?" Hermione asked as her husband entered the master bedroom.

"Well my Xanthippe, our bookworm princess had an important question that I just had to answer," he said cheekily as he walked to his side of the bed.

"I thought you'll only call me your Xanthippe for special occasions?"

"Every moment with you is a special occasion," he winked.

"You're still not getting lucky tonight, my idiot," she rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I love you, Hermione." He kissed his wife good night.

"I love you too, Harry," she replied before snuggling closer to him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This is dedicated to my Indonesian friend, Manwe Iluvatarian. His prompt request is a one-shot that is inspired by a meme he found. I hope this twist on that prompt will make you smile, mate. Happy Christmas. Since you love history, I hope you like this one.
> 
> If you notice, the titles of my stories are very varied. I have this crazy goal of crossing out the entire alphabet as starting letters for my titles. X is the most difficult one to think of but with this prompt, I am so happy that I finally marked X off my list.
> 
> This is also written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to Task # 1 - Write a fic featuring a parent and their daughter, under the Ritual & Ceremonial Magic: Winter Solstice tasks list.
> 
> Also for The Golden Snitch Forum as an entry from Kaze House at the Mahoutokoro School of Magic as a reply to Task # 147: Radio Galaxy - (word) dynamic.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one. I'm looking forward to your reviews, faves, and follows.


End file.
